1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a speaker and microphone integrated display panel, and more particularly, to a speaker and microphone integrated display panel in which a film type speaker serving both as a speaker and a microphone is integrated with a display panel to be drive-connected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the information age in full swing, display technology has advanced rapidly. Various flat panel displays having excellent performance in terms of reduction in thickness, weight, and power consumption have been correspondingly developed and are quickly replacing an existing cathode ray tube (CRT).
Specific examples of such flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP) device, an field emission display (FED) device, an electro luminescence display (ELD) device, and the like, each of which commonly have a flat display panel for implementing an image. The flat display panel has a configuration in which a pair of transparent insulation substrates is bonded to each other while facing each other with a light emitting or polarization material layer therebetween.
In particular, the liquid crystal display has a liquid crystal cell between the pair of transparent insulation substrates, in order to display an image by controlling light transmittance of a liquid crystal by using an electric field. The field emission display device may include a substrate providing a pixel area and a peripheral area, and a flexible thin film encapsulation (TFE) layer for encapsulation in which at least one inorganic layer and at least one organic layer are alternately stacked on the substrate to seal the substrate.
These flat panel displays each include a display area displaying an image, and a non-display area located around the display area. In the non-display area, pads connected to a driver IC and wires connecting the display area and the pads are formed. Further, the pads are connected to an external flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to receive a signal from an external source.
In a speaker and microphone attached display device of the related art, separate PCBs, which are connected with wires of a display panel, a speaker, and a microphone, respectively, are formed and connected to a system driving circuit unit (not illustrated) within a system including each of the display panel, the speaker, and the microphone.
Therefore, the wires of the display panel, the speaker and the microphone need to be connected to the separate PCBs, respectively, and individually connected in the driver IC, which makes circuit integration difficult and cumbersome.
Further, since the speaker or the microphone is individually installed externally at a predetermined position with respect to the display panel, there are problems in that it is necessary to consider the orientation at the time of assembling a set and separately assemble the wires of the speaker or the microphone. This makes the assembly process complicated. Also, a plurality of substrates is required, which increases the total thickness and assembly time of the apparatus.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.